Another Time, Another Place
by Chev 7
Summary: Many people theorize the existence of alternate worlds, the choices you make on in world, are not the same on another. For every choice you make, a million possibilities exist where something different happened. But what measures will be taken when a threat that threatens the entire multiverse emerges? Please be kind and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

_Many people theorize the existence of different paths, the choices you make on one path, are not the same on another. For every choice you make, a million possibilities exist where something different happened._

_So many different worlds exist where so many different events have played out. Some for the better, some for the worse._

_In one world, we see Naruto Uzumaki, once known as the Leaf's knuckle headed ninja now one of it's most beloved heroes depart the leaf village to bring back his friend Sasuke Uchiha before he manages to reach the sound village and it's ruler: Orochimaru. Before he leaves, he turns to the girl with the lavender eyes who managed to capture his heart and kisses her. Hinata Hyuga watches as her beloved leaves to bring back one of his best friends._

_In another world, the Leaf village celebrates the wedding of it's beloved Hokage and his new wife, Hinata Hyuga as the ninja world celebrates a new era of peace after the defeat of Akatsuki and the reborn Orochimaru. The two kiss for the first time but certainly not for the last. It's the first of millions of happy moments for the new couple. Tsunade watches from the crowd with a smile as Jiraiya places his arm around her shoulder and the two watch as the new Hokage turns to the village and smiles a massive smile._

_We now look upon another world where a shy blonde haired boy watches a girl with lavender eyes train to prove herself worthy to her father from behind a tree. He's too shy to talk to her, he has no family left, the only thing he has is a demon with nine tails sealed inside his body. He is an object of disgust for nearly the entire village. The girl suddenly catches a glimpse of him as she turns around and watches as he tries to run away, only to fall on his stomach. The girl walks towards him and he braces himself for the beating he's about to receive only to be surprised when the girl helps him up. The two of them look at each other and smile and a life long relationship that turns from friendship to love begins._

_Some paths however...don't turn out quite so well._

_The people of the ninja world shudder in fear as the nine tailed fox finally breaks loose in one world where all of Naruto's friends have died at the hands of both Sasuke and the Akatsuki. Driven by rage and grief he willingly unleashes the power of the fox to destroy every last one of his enemies._

_In another dark world, Hyuga Hinata of the Akatsuki engages in one last battle with her mortal enemy, Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage of the Leaf Village, one of the last remaining villages that haven't fallen to the overwhelming power of the diabolical plans of Tobi. The two run at each other, kunai knives in hand, sorrow in the eyes of Naruto, he knows that in another world, she could have been his one true love and tears in the eyes of Hinata, who always watched him before her abduction and believed that he would save her but never was able to._

_In a world where the world was been engulfed in war, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata stand back to back as the two of them prepare for their final battle against the overwhelming sound ninja forces that have invaded their home after the death of Orochimaru at the hands of the third Hokage.. The two of them pull explosives tags out of their pockets and smiled sadly at each other and launch themselves into the mass of sound ninja, hoping to take as many of them out as they can._

_But sometimes, when the paths of eternity converge miracles can occur, sometimes the pathways of eternity converge and when they do, opportunities never before imagined, suddenly become reality. _

_Sometimes when paths converge, worlds are changed for the better._

_Sometimes, when the paths of eternity converge, the lives of those who have lost all hope are finally changed for the better._


	2. Chapter 2

_It can't be stopped. Nothing can stop it. It simply becomes stronger and stronger as it fights it's way across the multiverse. The more we send against it the stronger it will become. Drastic measures must be taken if the various worlds are to survive the coming crisis._

_What actions can be taken? Our greatest defenders have fallen to this threat. As you said, the more it fights the stronger it becomes. Eventually the power it is gaining will allow it to destroy everything._

_Perhaps fighting it isn't the answer. We have done nothing except send our defenders to fight it. It is a slim chance but perhaps enough of his heart is left that he will recognize the one that he used to love. If there is an ounce of humanity left in his heart he may yet be saved._

_It is too risky! The ones we have sent against him were butchered in case you have forgotten. There is no humanity left to save! Something with a heart wouldn't have destroyed countless versions of his own world. He has no sense of morality anymore, no sense of what mercy is. No. He must be destroyed for the good of the multiverse. A solution must be found._

_We have sent our defenders to fight against him, but perhaps that was our mistake. Perhaps we should send those who know him best. Those who understand him better than any one of our defenders ever could. We must attempt to send another version of himself to try and stop him._

_It will not be enough. He can raze entire worlds, leaving them with razzed worlds and dark skies. No one man can defeat him._

_One man no...But what of the other worlds that still survive? Perhaps our answer lies in the various other worlds that survive. One version of him may not be enough, but what of many? _

_Your plan has merit. Even he would most likely not be able to stand against an army that knows him as well as he knows himself. _

_It is agreed. We must locate where he will attack next and send them so they may stand ready. But the fatalities would be on a massive scale if this plan is to be undertaken. If they die, then who will defend their worlds?_

_It is not our concern. Our only concern is the survival of the multiverse and stopping his rampage._

_Begin assembling his other selves, the time to act is now. They will assemble here and will be told their task. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A thousand of you...to hold the line against the darkness. To save everything._

He could only watch as the village of Konoha burned. The sound of screams and wailing filled the smokey night.

_This the fate that will befall all worlds...everything will be razed to the ground. He has no soul left, no mercy._

Naruto Uzumaki could only watch in horror as a massive black and red ball of pure chakra slammed into the center of the village, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his body at all, he was powerless to do anything as his beloved home was destroyed in the space of less than a minute.

"Who did this?!" He screamed to the sky as a massive black shadow towered over him. He saw a pair of blood red eyes above a mouth filled with hundreds of sharp teeth that glistened as the dying fires surrounded the crater that had once his home.

"W-What are you?"

_He is what his world made him. A man who once tried to become a person his world would respect, a man they would admire. But they never acknowledged the hero he had become. Instead they saw him only as a monster that had once tried to destroy their home. _

Naruto shook his head as a mental image of Hinata flashed through his mind. But she looked different from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer, and her face was filled with tears. He had never seen her so sad.

_There was only one in his world that believed in him. A woman who had watched him for years upon years, silently praying that one day the village would acknowledge his heroics, but they never did. She kept her feelings a secret for so many years until finally one day when the man was powerless...she saved his life._

Naruto couldn't speak as the area around him turned totally white until it looked like he was in some sort of endless white void. _When the day came that the Leaf Village needed a hero, despite all that the villagers had put him through, he fought for those who despised him. He fought with all his might until finally his strength gave out._

He suddenly saw the ruins of the hidden leaf village once again, but this time he recognized it. "This was the day that Pain attacked the village." He said quietly to the empty battlefield. "This was the day that I stopped him...the day that Hinata saved my life. When she was attacked by Pain I lost control...The seal that kept the fox inside was nearly broken...I almost let the nine-tailed fox loose."

_Yes...but in this world events took a much more tragic turn. A thousand nearly insignificant factors changed the fate of the world here._

Naruto watched as a group of figures slowly appeared on the battlefield. He recognized them all. He saw himself laying down on the ground, pinned by Pain's chakra rods, he could see Hinata standing in front of him in a fighting stance. And he could see Pain's Deva patch watching the two of them. No...something was different: The cloak's colors were reversed.

_Another world...another set of possibilities. A world that hates the man who risked everything to save them._

He could see the Naruto that was pinned on the ground yelling at Hinata, telling her to run away as fast as she could. And than heard Hinata's answer. The words that still echoed through his mind at night, the words that had made him realize a truth that had changed his world for the better.

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..."

He could only watch in horror as once again Hinata Hyuga's fists began to glow with blue chakra and two lion's heads appeared. She began to run at Pain and Naruto could only watch as once again, her attack failed. He screamed a scream that could not be heard as Pain stabbed Hinata.

"This is just like...how my parents were killed by Konoha ninja, right before my eyes." Pain spoke as he looked over at the Naruto who was pinned by the rods. He could see a red aura beginning to form around the other Naruto.

"Do you know Pain?"

"Wait...that's not how it went. He...He said something else."

_Another world, another set of possibilities. A world can be changed by only a single word._

Pain looked down at Hinata and saw that she was barely breathing. Pain raised his blade once again and brought it down on her again.

_Or by a single action._

Naruto could only watch in horror as the other Naruto began to glow with as a red mist of chakra surrounded his body. He could hear his other self screaming as he began to transform. He watched as Pain's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as a solid wall of chakra surrounded the other Naruto.

"You killed Hinata..." A growling voice echoed across the battlefield. A voice that was filled with rage and grief and muffled sobs. "Someone...the only one who ever cared about me."

Pain took a step back as a massive skeletal foot broke through the chakra wall. But instead of stopping, muscle and flesh began to appear on the foot followed by orange fur. A roar that was filled with rage and grief echoed across the battlefield as the fully transformed fox broke through the chakra wall.

"My pain...is greater then yours." Naruto couldn't help but notice that Pain suddenly didn't sound as sure as he had earlier. He watched in amazement as a massive ball of chakra began to form in the fox's mouth.

Pain watched nervously as the ball was launched from the fox and brought his hand up to attempt to deflect it only to have it break right through his defenses and hit him directly. Naruto winced as he heard Pain scream in pain as his body was quickly vaporized bit by bit.

The fully transformed fox turned towards the remaining village area and one of it's tails slammed into the ground, creating a shock wave that flattened most of the remaining village. Naruto watched in terror as the fox held it's head high and let out a massive roar that shook the ground beneath it.

"This can't be right...I stopped him...I spoke to my father and he managed to restore the seal" Naruto muttered in disbelief. "Why is it different here?"

_In this world he gave himself to the fox. The one person who cared was gone, what else did he have to live for? He ended up destroying everything, growing stronger and stronger as he fought until he was strong enough to cross between worlds. Now he threatens everything. He has already destroyed a number of worlds and he grows stronger still with each life he takes._

"But why? Why is he still fighting? He killed everything here!"

_Because he knows nothing else. Many of us doubt there is any humanity left to him anymore. He willingly released a force of nature unto his world and did not attempt to stop it._

Naruto suddenly saw two figures appear on the distant battlefield. They were wearing white hooded robes and each of them had a single kunai knife on their belt. "Who are you? And how do you know all this?"

_We are the guardians of all worlds. We are those who act when others fail to. But even we have been powerless before this threat. All of our defenders have fallen before this creature. He simply feeds on battle and rage. He has already wiped out a number of worlds and we could not find a way to stop him. But then a suggestion was made: We need someone who knows our enemy better then we do. That is why you and the others are here._

"Others?"

_There are countless realities. Countless other versions of you. Each is different in their own way. We believe that the key to finally stopping this version's rampage across the multiverse lies within you._

As Naruto watched, the battlefield faded away and the white void appeared. But this time it wasn't empty

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. At first he didn't believe it. But the more he stared the more it became apparent that what he was seeing was really happening.

The white void was rapidly filling with what looked like people who looked exactly like him. But the more of them that appeared, the more he noticed that there were some minor differences: One of them had black hair, one had on a different colored cloak and one had green eyes instead of blue.

There were some with major differences as well: One of the versions was armed to the teeth with kunai knives, One was covered in blood and bruises and was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing when he fought Pain.

There was one individual however that made him take a second look: This one was was holding an unmoving female figure. He could see tears streaming down his face. He looked a bit older then Naruto was at the moment. As he got closer, Naruto could see why this version was crying.

The woman he was holding with Hinata Hyuga, and she had a gaping hole in her chest. "Sasuke...I promise you I'll make Sasuke pay for doing this to you...Please Hinata, Please wake up."

He was about to reach out and place a hand on the older Naruto's shoulder when two figures from earlier appeared in front of the masses of Alternate Narutos.

_You have all seen what it is capable of, what he will do to your worlds if he is not stopped. You are all here because we have seen your inner natures, you believe as much as we do that this corrupted version of you must be stopped. We are sending you to where we believe he will attack next. You must not fail if the multiverse is to survive._

A bright white light filled the void and a moment later the void was once again empty except for the two figures.

_They must not fail. All worlds depend on their success._

_He has destroyed countless other versions of himself. I still believe that the second option has merit. No one is beyond redemption, you of all should know that. Perhaps the one that he used to love will in the end be the one who could save him. Perhaps in the end, the one he loved will be the one to save the multiverse._


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of smoke and the screaming of terrified villagers brought Naruto back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and they immediately widened in fear. There was a massive shadowy...thing standing over what remained of the hidden leaf village. It looked like they had been dropped just outside the village.

_Is that what he became? Could a lifetime of hatred from the villagers and the death of Hinata really drive him to become that...thing?_

A sudden more horrible thought came to mind. _Is it possible that if things hadn't gone the way they did in my world...that that creature could have been me?_

"Whoa..." Came an amazed voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the other Narutos arriving in flashes of white light. The Naruto that had spoken was wearing a black and silver cloak that greatly resembled the outfit that he himself had been wearing when he fought Pain.

Before another one of the Narutos could speak, they heard a very familiar voice from right inside the village gate. "Hinata! Take Natsuko and Aniaka and get them out of here! I'll try and hold this thing here!"

A woman came running out of the front gate, she was holding two small bundles in her arms. Naruto's jaw dropped despite hearing her name spoken only a few moments ago.

"Hinata?"

The woman turned to look at him and her eyes widened in amazement. She stopped running for a moment and in that time Naruto saw a few differences between this Hinata and the one he was familiar with: This Hinata looked to be a few years older and her hair was a bit shorter but not by much. Her eyes were filled with confusion and terror.

Naruto smiled gently for a moment as she looked past him and saw the massive amount of Narutos standing behind him.

"W-What is this?!"

"Don't worry." Naruto said as he looked up at the shadowy creature. "We're here to help. Try and put some distance between you and the village.

The alternate Hinata nodded and continued running.

The mass of Narutos turned to look at the village as the voice was heard once again. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke briefly appeared and then vanished to reveal a massive red toad with a pipe in it's mouth. The assembled versions of Narutos looked up as a massive ball of red energy appeared in the shadowy creature's mouth, it was aimed directly at Gamabunta and the figure standing on his head.

"Move!" The figure shouted urgently as the toad chief jumped out of the way and the red energy ball missed by only a few meters. Another ball of red energy began to form in the creature's mouth even as Gamabunta sent a blast of water towards the creature which easily shrugged it off.

"What is this thing?!" The toad chief shouted as he was force to jump up into the air to avoid the red energy ball which slammed into the wall behind him and took out the majority of the wall.

"I don't know! The chakra feels almost like the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra but it's different somehow! I can sense so much hatred...so much killing intent!"

Another ball of red energy was formed and was launched at the Toad chief who was barely able to dodge it. The assembled Narutos looked at each other and the one wearing the black and silver cloak grinned as he looked back at the others as a large blue ball of raw chakra energy began to form in his hand. "Before he died, the pervy sage taught me a trick. Thanks to him, I was able to use this technique to save the village from Pain."

The Naruto wearing the black and silver cloak focused more and more chakra into the rasengan and a small mist of blue energy appeared beneath the rasengan.

"Watch this."

The alternate Naruto sent a final burst of energy through his hand and a blue streak of energy shot through the air and slammed into the side of the head of the monstrous shadowy creature. The creature didn't even blink but slowly turned away from the toad chief and turned to look down at the assembled Narutos.

"Bad idea." A Naruto with violet eyes said as a massive ball of energy began to form in the creature's mouth. That same Naruto turned to look at the others. "Move! Keep out of the blast radius! Remember, this thing was able to kill Pain with one hit where he came from!"

The Narutos quickly ran and jumped into the trees that surrounded the village to try and confuse the shadowy monstrosity.

It didn't work.

The shadowy creature launched a massive ball of energy into the ground where the assembled Narutos had been standing only a moment before. A massive crater appeared in the ground. Another ball of energy appeared and was fired only to be sent flying up into the air by a blast of water from Gamabunta.

The figure looked down at the assembled Narutos and was forced to move out of the way as another ball of energy nearly hit the toad chief. "What the...? What kind of trick is this?! I can feel so many different chakra auras but they each feel almost identical to the Nine-tailed fox's chakra."

"Don't focus on that right now! We need to think of a way to stop this thing first of all!" The toad chief shouted at him as the creature roared out in rage and one it's massive tails slammed down into the ground and the resulting shock wave took out a good portion of the area that it had hit.

The creature opened it's mouth and let out a massive roar that made it seem as if the ground itself was shaking. Gamabunta shouted out in pain as the sound nearly knocked him out cold. The figure atop of Gamabunta's head was sent flying by the shock wave and landed on the ground in the midst of the ruins of the hidden leaf.

The large group of Narutos looked up at the creature which was now standing completely still. A small drop of blood dropped from it's tail.

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched more and more blood drop from the creature. Only the blood wasn't staying where it landed, instead it was quickly changing shape as more and more of it dropped from the creature. The blood began to shift and change shape until it took on a very familiar form. More and more of the blood was dripping down and more and more of it was changing shape.

The creature was completely silent and wasn't moving as the blood finally stopped flowing as the last of it took on the familiar form.

"What...What is this?" One of the other Narutos whispered as the blood forms began to shake violently and the blood surrounding them fell away. A few of the Narutos gasped in shock as they looked at what appeared to be nightmarish duplicates of themselves.

Each and everyone of the blood clones had black hair and had teeth that were similar to the Nine-tailed fox's that made the empty smiles that they had look even more frightening. Each of the clones was wearing a blood red version of the sage clothes that Naruto had worn when he had fought Pain. The clones slowly began to advance on the group of Narutos.

"What do we do?!" The Naruto with violent eyes shouted out with panic evident in his voice.

Naruto held his hand out and a blue ball of chakra began to form in his hand. His eyes were narrowed but they had a determined glint in them.

"We fight."


	5. Chapter 5

_This ability was unforeseen. We must get them away from him before they are all wiped out. Current calculations indicate that each of these nightmarish clones are of the same strength as the prime Naruto's Nine-tailed chakra mode. They do not stand any chance of victory._

_It is agreed. The foolish actions of one of them has alerted it to their presence before any strategy could be developed. They must be brought back to the sanctuary. However, due to their contact with the beast we have managed to gain an update on it's abilities and strength. Although we now have updated information there are still no discernible vulnerabilities that can be exploited. _

_Wait. There was a momentary change in behavior when they arrived. The creature had the opportunity to destroy that world's version of Naruto but hesitation was detected. What caused the hesitation is unknown._

_What occurred at that time that could have caused it?_

_Perhaps the arrival of the other Narutos? It is possible that it confused him for a moment. _

_No. He saw the other Narutos shortly after this unusual display. What else may have happened?_

_Summoning of Gamabunta. Although it is unlikely. He has fought and defeated numerous versions of Gamabunta before. It must be something else._

_Wait...A woman was detected fleeing that worlds version of the Hidden Leaf Village. She had two infants with her. Is it possible it was the children that caused him to stop?_

_Unlikely. He has destroyed entire worlds before. Wait...identify the woman, perhaps she had something to do with it._

_Subject has been identified. It was their world's Hinata Hyuga. This makes no sense. He has destroyed so many worlds with her in them. He did have an emotional attachment to his world's Hinata, is it possible that somehow some of his mind yet survives?_

_It does make some small amount of sense. It's possible that while he attacked the other worlds he never caught sight of her while he attacked. This is a possible weakness that we can exploit. We must begin searching for worlds fitting the criteria that his once had. Begin searching._

_Are we truly going to do this? Try and find a version of the Hyuga girl and send her there. For all we know he may simply destroy her. Can you truly live with her blood on her hands?_

_I...I...had my chance and I lost her due to my own stupidity and arrogance. Her blood is already on my hands._

_Very well._

The two while cloaked beings concentrated for a brief moment and then looked at each other. Although their faces were still obscured by their masks, it seemed as if they were concerned.

_We cannot pull them back. Somehow being close to the creature is disrupting our jutsu. They must retreat away from it if we are to successfully get them to safety_

**Outside Konoha Village**

The outside of the ruined version of Konoha had become a battleground. The demonic clones that had been created were still smiling their empty smiles as they battled it out with the army of alternate Narutos. The Narutos were fighting their best and a few of them had somehow managed to get the upper hand against the nightmarish clones but the majority of them were quickly losing ground.

"Why isn't my summoning jutsu working?!" The Naruto with violet eyes shouted out as he ducked under a kunai from one of the clones.

"It must be something about this world! It kinda makes sense, there's only one Gamabunta here so that means only one of them can be summoned and he's already been summoned!" The Naruto who had led the charge against the clones shouted back.

A sudden shout of pain filled the air as one of the Narutos was cracked across the head by two of the nightmare clones and slammed into a ruined section of the wall.

"We can't keep this up! There's too many of them and not enough of us. There's five of these things for everyone of us! We can't match their strength, we need to fall back and come up with a strategy!"

The Naruto who had led them into battle nodded in agreement as a massive shadow appeared over the battling forces.

"Get out of here!" Shouted a familiar voice from atop a very familiar Toad chief. "You've given me enough time to do what needs to be done! Get away from here before the summoning is complete!"

_Summoning? What's he doing?_

Gamabunta looked down sorrowfully at the assembled combatants. What he said next astonished the Narutos who were able to hear the toad chief's voice. "Tell the Guardians that this should have been taken care of years ago! Let them know that it's their fault that this is happening!"

_He knew?! How does he know about them?_

A distant fire started and the figure who was standing on the Toad chief's head was finally illuminated. It was identical to Narutos except for the fact that it was older, and covered in old scars. The older Naruto's face had tears running down it but his eyes were filled with determination.

"Tell Hinata...that I'm sorry I won't be able to help her raise our kids. And let her know, that she and the kids were the best things that ever happened to me."

The older Naruto made a rapid series of hand signs that were unfamiliar to many of the Narutos. One of them widened his eyes as the realization of what was about to happen hit him.

"Get away! The clones are about to become the least of our problems! Move!"

The army of Narutos looked at each other and than at the clones that were starting to advance on them once again and quickly came to a decision.

They ran away as fast as they could even as a loud booming voice cut through the air.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!_

The older Naruto that was standing on top of Gamabunta suddenly stiffened as though a knife had slipped between his ribs. But a more noticeable effect was that the large demonic creature that was standing over the ruined village was starting to shake and tremble. And the clones on the ground were starting to shudder and were holding their heads tightly.

The Naruto that had warned them of what was about to happen looked up as a good number of the clones began to dissolve as the link between them and the demonic creature were dissolved. The creature above them let out a roar that was filled with rage and pain.

"I think he did it." The Naruto with the violet eyes said quietly. "I think he managed to seal that thing."

The creature let out a massive roar as one of the few remaining blood clones suddenly stopped shaking and it looked up with a smile that was different from the others. This smile had a cunning and a cruel intelligence behind it.

"I think you spoke too soon." Another Naruto commented as the creature above them let out another roar and began to dissolve into a black smokey form. The smoke shot up into the air and took on the shadowy form of the nine-tailed fox before it let out a low growling sound and then shot down towards the one remaining blood clone that was still smiling at them.

_We can't let it reach him! _Naruto thought urgently, but as soon as he moved forward he could already tell he wasn't going to be fast enough. The black shadowy form of the fox enveloped the blood clone and the clone stiffened as the black smokey form was absorbed into his body. The clone suddenly began to shake again with the same eerie smile on it's face before a massive amount of chakra that was so powerful it was visible shot up from it and surrounded the clone. A low growling sound was heard from behind the chakra as it began to dissipate. Naruto couldn't help but notice that both Gamabunta and the Naruto that was from this universe had somehow disappeared from view, but there wasn't time to think about that now.

The Naruto with violet eyes couldn't help but stare as the chakra finally dissipated and the clone slowly walked forward with a slightly different smile. The eyes had a cruel intelligence behind them now and the empty smile was replaced by a much more sadistic one. The clone slowly stretched his arms and hands out as though he was testing them. After a moment the clone slowly cracked his neck and let out a small chuckle.

"It's been awhile since I used this kind of body." The clone said in an odd voice. It was similar to the voice of Naruto Uzumaki but...there was something else present in the voice. Almost like the voice was being shared by both him and the Nine-tailed fox. "I gotta admit, He was the third version that tried that particular jutsu. I killed the first two before they could complete it but somehow I must not have seen it coming this time. Now I have to regain my strength."

The clone looked over the assembled Narutos and smiled as it cracked it's fingers. "The more of you that I kill, the stronger I'm going to become. I had to kill dozens of versions of you to get to where I was before nearly all of my power was sealed. Of course I still have enough to kill all of you without too much difficulty."

The Naruto with the violet eyes was about to speak when the clone shook his head. "And before you make some sort of foolish appeal to my humanity, you should know that there's nothing left of the kit. He lost that battle a long time ago. Now it's just me, the Nine-tailed fox. And even if he was still here, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be in the mood to talk. After all, you would have just been reminders of what could have been a better life for him."

The clone smiled again as two red swirling orbs appeared each hand and it's eyes began to glow red. "Ready to die?" the clone asked cheerfully

**Unknown location**

_It appears that we are too late. The Naruto of that world was unable to seal all of the creature's power and now it appears that this...clone version is even worse than the original. It may not be as powerful as it was but now it has access to all of it's host's abilities. Only one of the Narutos that we sent may be able to match it's abilities in this state. Even as we speak, it is absorbing the left over energy from the blood clones that were dissipated. There were many of them and although most of their energy is gone there is still enough to absorb to make him strong enough to kill each of them._

_Has our search of the multiverse found a version of the Hyuga girl that can stop him?_

_Negative. Perhaps there is still a survivor from his world that may be able to stop him?"_

_Unlikely, when he first transformed the blast was powerful enough to wipe out nearly everything. But we can scan his world if you wish._

_Begin searching his world and the worlds that he has destroyed for any possible survivors. As quickly as you can. If he manages to kill the Narutos that we sent, the multiverse will not survive._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is strange...I've managed to search several of the worlds he destroyed and I am detecting approximately one survivor on each of them. On each of the worlds the survivors is Hinata Hyuga. _

_This does not make sense. When we scanned those worlds earlier there were no survivors. Was it possible we simply overlooked her? I know it seems unlikely but we have made mistakes in the past._

_Possibly. But our mistakes have cost so many people their lives in the past. Should we really bring her into this battle? I know that we thought she could help, but what if all she does is die? I don't think I can handle watching more people die due to our meddling. After all, it was our fault that this happ-._

_Be silent! It was a mistake! The Hyuga girl will be brought into this battle and that will be all. If she dies...then she dies._

_You are truly heartless. I hope that you realize that. _

_Be silent. And let us see what transpires._

The demon clone smiled at the assembled Narutos as the twin red rasengans continued spinning in his hand. "Well...who wants to die first?" The demonic clone asked. "Don't all come at me at once." It added in a mocking voice. The Naruto wearing the black and silver cloak arrogantly walked forward and pulled a kunai knife out and spun it around on his finger.

"Your just a clone. One hit and you'll turn into smoke. I can end this right now!" He shouted as he ran at the clone who did nothing to defend itself and didn't even flinch as the alternate Naruto buried the kunai knife up to the hilt in it's stomach. The alternate Naruto's arrogance was quickly replaced by fear as the clone pulled the knife out and smiled darkly.

"My turn."

The clone brought his hand around and slammed one of the burning red rasengans directly into the alternate Naruto's stomach, sending him flying backward towards a large piece of debris which he hit with a massive amount of force. He hit the ground and didn't get up. In fact it looked as if he wasn't breathing either.

The demonic clone smiled. "Next." He called out mockingly as the assembled Narutos each looked at each other as the original Naruto stepped forward. As he walked towards the clone he couldn't help but remember, this...fallen version of himself had lost control during the fight with Pain. Which meant it was possible that this version wasn't familiar with his Nine-tails chakra mode.

Before he could even begin to think of what to do the demonic Naruto shook a finger at him back and forth. "I know what your thinking and I can tell you right now that it's not going to work. In essence, it's my chakra and I can take absorb it whenever I want. You can't use any of the Nine-tails chakra and your no match for me if we go head to head."

The two red rasengans disappeared as a larger red one took it's place in the demonic Naruto's right hand. "Even now...I'm slowly absorbing the Nine-tails chakra from each of you. I'm the strongest version of you all. I can't be stopped. Eventually, I will absorb every last bit of chakra from each and everyone of you and then I'll be able to continue gaining power from the other versions of you until I become the strongest being in existence."

The original Naruto slowly stepped forward until he was practically nose to nose with the demonic Naruto. "There's no way we can let you get away. We'll figure out a way to stop you. We're not fighting for ourselves, we're fighting for our homes! Our families! And our loved ones!"

Before the demonic Naruto could do anything, Naruto brought one of his fists up directly under the demonic Naruto's chin. The dark Naruto's head snapped back and a sharp crack was heard as the demonic clone brought it's head back down and smiled again.

"Nice try. But with my chakra I can repair any injury. I can fix broken bones in minutes. You can break my neck and I can come back. I can't die as long as I posses this body."

Naruto doubled over as the clone brought it's fist back and punched him directly in the stomach and then followed up the punch with an uppercut that sent him flying backward.

"Why keep fighting?" The demonic clone asked mockingly as he slowly advanced towards the other Narutos as the original one got to his feet. "All you can do is die."

The original Naruto pointed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Hit him! We can stop him if we work together!" He shouted as a swirling blue rasenshuriken formed in his hand as he ran at his demonic clone.

"So...it's a fight after all." The dark Naruto laughed as Shadow clones appeared behind the original Naruto and swirling blue rasengans began to form in the hands of the alternate Narutos. "This should be fun."

Naruto brought the rasenshuriken down and it was just about to slam directly into the dark clone's stomach when the clone made a quick series of hand signs and disappeared as the air around him shimmered and appeared directly behind Naruto and kicked him up into the air.

"Like it? I absorbed that technique from a version of you that became the Hokage for only a month before I destroyed his world. I wonder what techniques I'll absorb from all of you when I kill you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he made a series of hand signs even though he felt a few of his bones shatter from the impact with the clone's kick. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted and a small group of shadow clones appeared as the demonic clone made another series of hand signs as the clones and remaining alternate Narutos closed in on him.

"Jinchuuriki style: Demonic release!" The clone shouted as a small ball of red chakra appeared above the clone and it flashed once before it exploded into a massive wave that sent the alternate Narutos and the original Naruto flying backwards into various pieces of debris left over from earlier.

"Another handy technique I absorbed from one of you. That particular version of you actually put up a decent fight before he died. Granted I was a bit weaker when I fought him but still. I absorbed quite a few powerful techniques from him."

Naruto tried to get to his feet but he could barely move from the strain that the clone's final attack had put on his body.

The clone looked over the assembled Narutos and shook his head. "Not that this hasn't been fun but I think it's time you all died. Chakra to absorb and alternate versions of you to kill, you know the drill." The clone began to make a series of complex hand signs and was just about to slam his palm into the ground when a soft voice cut through the battlefield. A voice that made the clone stop dead in his tracks.

"Naruto-kun...you need to stop this...Look at what you've become."

The original Naruto looked up and his eyes widened in fear.

"Hinata!"


	8. Chapter 8

_No! Why is she here?! He's going to kill her and it's my fault!_

This was one of the many thoughts that were going through Naruto Uzumaki's mind as he watched Hinata Hyuga advance on the demonic clone. The clone smiled at her and shook his head. "Nice try. But the kid isn't in here anymore. He disappeared a long time ago. In fact, I think he disappeared the day he destroyed his version of you and the leaf village."

Hinata smiled a very small smile for a brief moment that confused the clone. She didn't look scared, she didn't look like she was going to panic or try to run away from him. So what was she planning on doing? Was she just going to let him kill her?

"Your wrong." Hinata said quietly. "I know Naruto-kun is in there and I know I can bring him back...I know that you don't have total control over him because otherwise I would have died a long time ago." Hinata smiled again as small tears began to run down her face. "if Naruto-kun truly was dead...he would have killed me when he lost control back when he was fighting Pain."

The clone's smiled vanished almost immediately as he slowly stepped back. "No...No...You can't exist! You died when the kid lost control! I watched the village die in the inferno that my attack caused!"

Hinata shook her head and smiled again. "Your wrong." She said quietly as she continued stepping towards him. "Naruto-kun...I know your still in there! I know what you went through when you were a child! All you wanted to be was loved and respected by the village! And you need to know...despite what that monster inside you did to everyone...what happened wasn't your fault. And I still love you!"

The demonic clone stopped for just a moment and clutched at his head as though something inside him was screaming at him. He collapsed to his knees as red chakra began to emanate from his body

_Hinata...She's still alive...I didn't kill her...and she...she still loves me! You...You monster! You tricked me into destroying the village! You said you would bring me peace if I gave into you but all you did was kill everyone!_

"No..." The clone muttered as more and more chakra poured out of it's body. "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP THIS BODY! I WON'T LET GO OF THE POWER I'VE GAINED!" The clone began to scream in agony as more and more chakra shot out of it's body and into the air and the eyes began to turn from red to a more normal blue color.

"No..." The demonic clone whispered..."I...I can't let it end like this...So close to all the power I could ever desire..." The clone let out a soft whimper as the red chakra left the body entirely. Hinata shook her head in confusion at what happened next. Red chakra that was a lighter shade of red began to surround the clone for a moment and it proceeded to float around him for a moment before engulfing the clone in a flash of red light.

The outline of a woman appeared next to the clone's body and the outline knelt down next to the body. "My son..." the woman whispered. "You and your friend managed to finally drain the nine-tails of all of it's chakra. For the rest of your life...it will be powerless, unable to hurt anyone ever again. But I was once the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails and that means that I can give you one final gift with whats left of my strength."

The outline of the woman smiled at the group of assembled Narutos and placed her hands on the clone and closed her eyes. The clone's body began to shake and shudder as the red chakra surrounded it and plunged into his body through the skin. The outline of the woman smiled for a moment down at the clone's body before her outline began to disappear.

"Naruto...never forget...I gave you another chance at life. It's what you choose to do with this second chance that will define you."

The outline of the woman vanished entirely and the red chakra around the clone slowly dissipated. Hinata's Byakugan activated as she tried to figure out what had been done to Naruto. Her eyes widened in shock but a massive smiled appeared on her face.

"I...I can't believe it." She whispered as she walked towards him and looked down at the clone who's chest was now moving up and down. "Whatever she did...he's not a clone anymore." She turned to look at the other Narutos. "He's like you now."

"You mean...He's human?"

The alternate Hinata smiled and nodded as a soft white light began to appear in the middle of the battlefield. The two figures who had brought the various Narutos together in the first place slowly stepped forward. Naruto couldn't help but notice that one of them was holding kunai knives in his hands. Both of them were still wearing hoods over their faces.

"You stopped him." The figure holding the kunai knives said quietly. "After all we've done to try and defeat him it was someone who couldn't possibly match his power that managed to defeat him. What happened to his chakra? What happened to all of the power he amassed?"

Naruto looked over at the alternate Hinata's face and noticed that something had changed on her face. What had once been cautious optimism was now rapidly turning into fear. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked carefully.

Hinata shook her head rapidly from side to side. "The voice...I recognize his voice." She whispered. "After the village was destroyed...he was there! He did something to the others who survived!" She turned to look at Naruto and the tears were running down her face freely now. "He killed the survivors and he took them away."

The assembled Narutos turned and first looked at the man standing next to the one holding the kunai knives. Before the other one could react, he brought his hand around and stabbed him directly in the back.

The one who had been stabbed hit the ground without a sound. He tried to look up at the other one and his voice came out as a whisper. "Why?"

The other one threw back his hood to reveal a face that everyone was very familiar with. Silver hair with pale yellow eyes.

Naruto slowly stepped forward.

"Kabuto..." He whispered.


End file.
